L'enfance de Tom
by mysm
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Tom. Quelle etait son enfance, pourquoi estil devenu Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR.

Pas de spoiler.

Résumé: Voici la vie de Tom Riddle tel que je l'imagine.

* * *

Chap. 1: la pensine.

Harry était dans la salle à manger. Il bavardait tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione ainsi que Neville.

Le directeur, Mr Dumbledore n'était toujours pas la. Cela n'inquiétait pas Harry, il lui arrivait parfois de louper le dîner.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les regards et attitudes des professeurs.

En effet, ceux-ci, d'habitude très calmes et souriant, étaient nerveux, stressés. Ils fixaient la porte, comme attendant l'arrivée du messie. Apres tout, Mc Gonagall aurait mis au courant les élèves si quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Harry continua donc à manger.

La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit a la volée, ce qui fit sursauter une bonne partie des élèves. Dumbledore s'avança entre les tables, s'arrêtant derrière Harry.

- Viens me voir dans mon bureau après manger veux tu.

Mais pourquoi- donc ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Les professeurs avaient retrouvés le sourire et ils saluèrent chaleureusement Dumbledore. Harry regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules.

La fin de la soirée se termina normalement, sans incident majeur. Les gryffondor de 6ème année se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans les dortoirs, sauf Harry qui continua son chemin vers le bureau du directeur. Il faisait frais en ce mois de novembre et Harry frissonna.

Il continua a monter les marches pensif. Il arriva devant la gargouille mais il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il attendit donc Dumbledore qui était encore dans la salle a mangé lorsque Harry était parti. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et attendit. Il pensa a cette fille, la belle blonde aux yeux bleus qui l'avait observé pendant tout le dîner. Stayci s'appelait-elle. Elle était en 4eme année à Serdaigle. Peut-être l'invitera-t-il au bal de noël ? Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier ce qui le ramena a la dur réalité. Et Dumbledore apparut, sa robe bleue frôlant les marches.

-Je suis content de te voir Harry. C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance. Dit-il se dirigeant vers la gargouille. Fondant du chaudron.

La gargouille les laissa entrer dans un escalier en colimaçon que Harry connaissait. Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau en bois avec les bibelots habituels.

-Assied toi donc Harry.

Harry s'assit donc. Dumbledore ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une pensine qu'il posa sur le bureau.

-Voici la pensine de Tom Riddle. Elle raconte son enfance jusqu'à sa métamorphose en Voldemort. Il y aura des brides de vie mais elles te permettront de mieux connaître ton ennemi. Je voudrais juste te dire que ce que tu vas voir va peut-être changer ton opinion sur lui. Pense toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait. N'ai pas pitié de lui, tu ne pourra pas le tuer sinon.

Dumbledore avait dis cela d'une voix calme. Harry continuait à le regarder, curieux.

-Ne me demande pas ou j'ai eu cette pensine sinon je te mentirais.

Il plaça la pensine face à Harry. Celui-ci regarda le liquide et y plongea sa tête.

* * *

Voila. Je demande des reviews sinon je ne pourrais la continuer. Il y aura bien sur des autres chapitres.

Reviews?


	2. l'orphelinat

**NOTE:** il y a des choses qui ont été tirés du livre de J.K.Rowling, d'autre que j'ai inventé.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chap. 2 : l'orphelinat 

Une vieille maison délabrée. Une grande maison faite de pierre avec des vitres sales et de lourdes portes en bois. Une grosse barrière en fer entourait la bâtisse ainsi qu'un terrain de cailloux. Le ciel était gris: il allait pleuvoir. Une cloche retentit. Un brouhaha se fit entendre et un amas d'enfants sortit dans la cour. Il y en avait de tous les ages, tous les sexes, toutes les couleurs. Leur point commun : être orphelin.

Un groupe de garçon âgé de 13 ans jouait avec un ballon et un autre aux billes. Les filles jouaient à la marelle ou avec de vieilles poupées. Un garçon, peut-être 10 ou 11 ans mais il était tellement frêle et maigre que n'importe qui lui aurait donnée 8 ans, était assis à terre.

Ce garçon regardait la partie de ballons devant lui.

Cet enfant s'appelait Tom Riddle. Orphelin depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, ni de sa famille d'ailleurs. Et voila bientôt 10 ans qu'il vivait au même endroit. Cet orphelinat était sa seule famille.

Une famille froide, sévère qui lui a fait porté ce masque. En effet, Tom ne souriait pas. Il arborait toujours les lèvres pincées, le regard froid. Certains disait qu'il allait devenir un tueur plus tard rien qu'en croisant son regard.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas si tort que cela. Les autres enfants le rejetaient à cause de ce masque, de ce visage inexpressif. Tom n'aimait pas sourire.

Pourquoi sourirait-il ? Tom continuait a fixé les garçons lorsque des cris se firent entendre. Jon, le chef de la bande, venait de marqué un but et tout le monde l'applaudissait ou lui serait la main.

Tom aurait bien aimé être a sa place a ce moment la. Il aurait bien aimé que ces applaudissements soient pour lui. Il aurait bien aimé avoir la gloire qu'avait Jon. Son regard se perdit au loin, imaginant qu'il était un célèbre écrivain ou poète. Il ne savait pas encore. Il pouvait faire les deux après tout.

Mais il fallut que cette sonnerie le ramène à la réalité. Il se leva et alla se ranger derrière ses camarades. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais célèbre, qu'il resterait Tom Riddle de l'orphelinat et que tout le monde rejetait.

Et il ne pourrait pas être célèbre si tous ces éléments bizarres continuaient autour de lui, cela ferait fuir les lecteurs, comme les enfants de l'orphelinat.

En effet, des éléments étranges s'étaient passés. Une fois, il y a 5 ans, il avait été puni de ne pas avoir fait un exercice. Il devait laver les vitres de la salle de mathématiques. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas du tout faire sa punition car il avait un chaton. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire cette punition.

Il était donc allé dans cette salle de maths et il avait pleuré. Il était frustré, bouleversé, parce que le petit chat, Tommy, l'attendait en dessous d'une fenêtre et que si il n'y allait pas, Tommy pouvait être découvert.

Il s'était assis sur une estrade et il avait pleuré en silence. A l'heure qu'il était, Tommy devait être en train de miauler ou il avait du être pris.

Tom continua à sangloter, imaginant le petit chat noir dans un sac et jeté à la rivière. Alors qu'il se lamentait sur son sort et sur celui de Tommy, il entendit à l'extérieur des applaudissements.

Sûrement Jon qui avait fait gagner son équipé. Il l'enviait tellement. Et comme si une petite voix était apparut dans sa tête, il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre la plus proche donnant sur la cours. Jon ne pleurait pas lui. Jon était fort et célèbre.

A cette pensée, Tom arrêta de pleurer, pris le seau et l'éponge.

Il passa l'éponge mouillé sur la vitre et vit que celle-ci était propre, même très propre. Interloqué, il se recula et vit que toutes les autresvitres étaient propres alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Il resta abasourdi quelques instants et l'image d'un chat noir lui revint en mémoire. Il partit donc de la salle, pensant plus a son chat que a cette événement bizarre. Ceci n'est qu'un exemple permis d'autre.

Au début, personne n'avait vu ces petits tours mais une fois, un ballon avait explosé devant tout le monde alors qu'il était à 5 mètres de lui.

Il venait de le recevoir sur la tête et cela l'avait énervé car il avait eut très mal. Avant cette événement, les enfant l'ignoraient et lui les aussi. Mais depuis, ils le méprisaient. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Il voulait être célèbre et aimé mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Et cela l'énervait ! Son seul ami avait été Tommy. Mais une surveillante l'avait découvert et l'avait tué. Il avait pleuré jour et nuit mais en cachette. Depuis ce jour, il avait appris que si il montrait qu'il était heureux, quelqu'un allait lui ôter ce qui lui rendait si heureux.

Et depuis, il arborait ce masque qui faisait peur a tant de personnes.

Le son d'unesecondesonnerie le ramena encore une fois à la réalité. Oui, il avait eut un ami en 10 ans d'existence. Enfin, pas totalement. Il y avait eut ce Dep. Certes, il ne l'avait connu que 1 an mais il l'avait considéré comme un ami bien qu'il ne savait pas trop comment le savoir.

Dep lui avait apporté un espoir. Ils ne discutaient pas ensemble mais ils restaient ensemble. Ils regardaient le ciel ensemble, ils rêvaient ensemble. Peut-être était-ce cela un ami ?

Mais quelqu'un était venu le chercher et il avait sourit a Tom lors de son départ, comme si il voulait lui dire qu'un espoir existe.

Depuis, il espérait tellement que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Ilmarcha derrière les autres élèveset alla manger. A la cantine, les chaises grinçaient sur le parquet, les tables étaient bancales et l'odeur de la nourriture empèstait dans tout le bâtiment.

Aujourd'hui : soupe.

Il prit le bout de pain que la cuisinière lui tendit. Il alla s'asseoir à une table avec son plateau. Jon et ses amis vinrent s'asseoir à coté de lui, faute de place. Celui-ci, a peine assis, parla de Stacy, comme à son habitude.

C'était la fille la plus belle de l'orphelinat. Elle était blonde et ressemblait à un ange. Des qu'elle faisait une apparition, tout le monde se taisait. Tom ne l'aimait pas. Elle attirait trop tout les regards, tous ces regards qui n'étaient pas pour lui. Oui, jaloux il était. Les filles étaient dans un autre bâtiment et il n'y avait mixité que dans la cour.

Et encore, dans la cour, chacun restait dans son coin, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Mme Gorg, la directrice. En effet, la directrice refusait qu'on aille de l'autre coté de la cour, bien que la limite ne soit pas explicite. Et cela désolait certains garçons.

Tom finit son assiette et le posa dans la cuisine. Il alla dans sa chambre, enfin la chambre des garçons. Ils étaient 32 garçons. Il avait le lit le plus au fond de la salle et le moins éclairé. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait rester seul, être a l'écart bien que au fond de lui, il désirait ardemment être entouré et aimé. Et il s'endormit comme chaque soir, seul mais plein de rêves et d'espoir.

Le matin fut comme tous les autres matins, au grand désespoir de Tom.

Comme chaque matin, il fut réveillé au son d'une grosse cloche. Comme chaque matin, il se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et comme chaque matin, il allait en cours.

Il aimait bien les cours. Cela lui permettait de s'évader sans faire autre chose telle le ménage.

Et en plus, l'école lui permettait de montrer ses talents. En effet, il était un des plus studieux élèves. Cela lui plaisait mais ne le faisait pas aimer des autres : ils nevoulaient pas d'un intello. Des fois, cette solitude le pesait et il s'énervait. D'autres fois, il cherchait justement cette solitude qu'il, après tout, aimait tant. En fait, il avait compris que ce qu'il recherchait, c'était la célébrité mais caché. Et c'est ce qu'il a eut d'une certaine manière. .

**

* * *

RAR:**

**Rebecca-Black:** voila la suite. J'éspere qu'elle te plaira.

**yakult**: c'est vrai que pour l'instant c'est un peu idylique mais c'est ce que j'imagien pour l'enfance de Tom. Heureusement que cela te plait. Mercid'avoir reviewer.

**potterpau2000**: si il y a des fautes, dis les moi, cela m'améliorera en francais.J'ai essayé de faire plus long, j'espere que cette longueur te convient. En faite, pour la phrase que tu n'as pas compris, je voulait dire que Tom n'est pas méchant et que si il est devenu Voldemort, ce n'est pas ttalement par haine. Harry va connaitre l'enfance de Tom et il ne faut pas qu'il es pitié de Tom, il ne pourra pas le tuer sinon. Je trouve cela logique mais tu verras par la suite ce que je voulais dire.

**Lyra666 **: merci pour ta review et j'espere que tu continuras a la lire.


	3. la visite

**NOTE:** il y a des choses qui ont été tirés du livre de J.K.Rowling, d'autre que j'ai inventé.

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR.

* * *

Chap. 3 : la visite.

Un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus marchait tranquillement sur un chemin qui montait. Sa robe bleu foncé frôlait les cailloux du sentier. Le ciel était clair mais a l'ouest, de gros nuage menaçait la colline où se tenait l'orphelinat. Dumbledore l'apercevait. Grand, imposant, froid. C'était d'ailleurs la description qu'il avait entendu de Tom : froid, distant, indifférent, mais surtout rêveur. Dumbledore n'aura pas beaucoup de mal à le convaincre si celui-ci était rêveur.

Tom Marvolo Riddle s'appelait-il, fils de Mérope Gaunt, une grande sorcière, une serpentarde. D'ailleurs, du coté sorcier, ils descendent tous de Salazar Serpentard, ennemi de Godric Gryffondor. Lui aussi sera à Serpentard, comme ses ancêtres. Et lui aussi fera de grandes choses, comme ses ancêtres.

Albus Dumbledore continuait a marcher lentement vers cette grande battisse qui avait servi a Tom de maison pendant 10 ans. Dumbledore avait entendu parler de cet orphelinat.

L'adjectif qu'il avait souvent entendu lorsqu'il prononçait l'orphelinat de Saint Victoria, ce fut le mot froid. C'est vrai que ce chemin n'était pas très accueillent, ses cailloux était gris, la pente forte et l'herbe sèche. La barrière était rouillée de tous les coins, signe d'un non entretien.

Les arbres, enfin, l'arbre car il était seul dans la cour, était terne, pale, triste. Enfin, l'arbre, n'était pas triste en lui-même mais il enlevait toute envie de gaieté lorsqu'on le voyait. Un peu comme le saule cogneur d'une certaine manière.

Au loin, Albus pouvait voir qu'une femme l'attendait devant le portail. Une femme sévère vu sa façon de se maintenir debout.

Et lorsqu'il s'approchait, il ne put que confirmer son idée vu le sourire inexistant qu'arborait cette femme. Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta face à cette femme, un peu fatigué. Celle-ci, toujours sans sourire, commença :

Vous devez être Albus Dumbledore ?

-En effet, c'est moi. Vous êtes donc Mme Gorg.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Je suis content de faire votre connaissance. Dit-il avec le plus de politesse possible.

Mme Gorg lui sera la main et continua.

-Voulez vous bien me suivre.

Mme Gorg ouvrit le portail qui se referma dans un bruit métallique derrière Albus qui avait emboîté le pas à la directrice.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal, Dumbledore puit ressentir la magie qui s'en émanait. Tom allait devenir puissant, comme sa mère. Ils montèrent des escaliers qui grincèrent sous leurs pas.

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir éclairé par les quelques fenêtres qui le composait. De lourdes portes en bois étaient fermé sur les cotés. Mme Gorg s'arrêta, sortit un trousseau de clefs et ouvrit une porte. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Ecoutez, Tom est un garçon étrange. Il est silencieux, froid mais rêveur. Il envie les autres. Il est doué aussi. Je pense qu'il fera de grandes choses mais je en sais pas de qu'elle coté il se mettra. Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un, quelqu'un a qui se confier, à aimer. Cet enfant est compliqué mais je l'aime bien. Je pense qu'il peut faire de grandes choses. Occupez vous bien de lui, il est rancunier et il vous le fera payer lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Il mérite qu'on l'aime après tout ce qu'il a enduré.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui montra le couloir qui menait a une salle. Dumbledore hocha la tête, Mme Gorg s'écarta le laissant entré. Au fond du couloir, une salle était éclairée et un petit garçon, les cheveux noirs devant les yeux et encadrant son visage parfait. Des yeux vert-galant se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et le fixèrent.

Dumbledore le regarda. Oui, il allait avoir un avenir hors du commun.

Dumbledore s'accroupit face à l'enfant.

-Bonjour Tom, commença-t-il. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. Je suis directeur adjoint d'une école. J'ai connu ta mère et avant de mourir, elle t'a inscrit dans l'école où je suis professeur et sous directrice. Cette école se nomme Poudlard.

Tom continu a fixé Dumbledore. Inscrit depuis sa naissance ? Sa mère ? En allant dans cette école, il commencera une nouvelle vie et il apprendra sûrement beaucoup de choses sur sa famille. Dumbledore réfléchit. Cet enfant ne parlait pas, seul ses gestes pouvaient dire quelque chose.

-Si tu veux venir dans mon école, va chercher tes affaires. Je t'attendrais devant le portail.

Tom fixa l'homme en, face de lui. Il se leva. De toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Il se leva donc, Dumbledore esquiva un sourire.

Tom monta dans son dortoir, pris un sac et mis ses quelques sous vêtements et ses pulls a trous dedans.

Un élève de 11 ans, Kevin s'appelait-il, entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta, voyant Tom partir, ses affaires a la main.

-Ben tu vas ou ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

Puis, il se souvint qu'il parlait à Tom, celui qui effrayait tout le monde. Il resta la, ne sachant que faire. Tom le regarda. Le garçon frissonna mais il resta face à Tom.

Sa ne ce se voit pas ? répondit-il avec un ton légèrement enjoué mais qui restait froid.

Sa voix, car peu de personnes ne l'avaient entendu était douce et légèrement grave. Le garçon, Kevin, fut surpris, frissonna et s'écarta.

Tom descendit les escaliers sous les regards des élèves présents qui eux, montaient. Il esquiva un sourire, heureux. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortit avant de voir Mme Gorg. Il la salua de la tête. Celle ci sourit et il partit. Il devait être 21 heures et le soleil n'était pas encore couché.

Il passa devant le chêne, toujours aussi triste mais qui ne lui enleva pas cette gaieté qui avait tant envie de sortir après toutes ces années d'emprisonnement.

Certes, cet endroit allait lui manquer mais il devait aller de l'avant. Il se mit à coté de Dumbledore qui regardait le ciel.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Tom.

-Descendons donc, Tom. Je dois te dire quelquefois choses.

Tom emboîta le pas à Albus et ensemble, ils descendirent.

-Ne t'es t-il jamais arrivé des choses bizarres ? demanda Albus.

Tom le regarda. Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Ces choses bizarres sont du fait qu'il existe des sorciers dans ce monde. En fait, le monde où tu vis est divisé en deux. Il a les sorciers et les moldus. Ta mère était une sorcière et elle t'a transmis ses pouvoirs. A Poudlard, tu y apprendras à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et à apprendre des sorts. Nous irons donc demain acheter tes affaires pour que tu puisses suivre une scolarité normale. Donnes moi ta main, nous y allons.

Dumbledore prit la main de Tom. Si celui-ci ne voulait pas, il lui suffisait de retirer sa main. Il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois l'orphelinat, puis ils transplanèrent.

* * *

RAR:

Yunie : merci pour tes reviews, sa ma fait plaisir!

Rebecca-Black: en effet...

reviews?


	4. le chemin de traverse

Disclaimer: tout est a JKR.

note: ceci est l'enfance de Tom telle que je la concoit. Des details onté été omis, d'autre rajoutés.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chap.4 : le chemin de traverse.

Tom avait bien dormi au Chaudron Baveur. Pour une fois, enfin, pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, il ne s'était pas réveillé sur un matelas dur et avec le son d'une cloche. Il se leva, se regarda dans une glace et voyant que son visage s'y reflétait parfaitement, il compris enfin qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il se souvint de son moment de gloire lorsqu'il avait descendit les escaliers la veille. Il sourit intérieurement à ce souvenir. Il se tourna vers la porte en face de son lit. Un mot y était accroché.

Il le prit et le lit.

_Tom,_

_Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au chemin de Traverse. Lorsque tu descendras prendre le petit déjeuner, Tom, le barman, te donnera une bourse ainsi que la liste des fournitures scolaires a acheté. Je t'y ai inscrit les magasins où tu trouveras tous ces objets. Je passerais ce soir voir comment tu vas. Ne t'éloigne pas trop._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Alors comme ça, il avait la journée a lui tout seul !

Lui qui n'avait jamais été autonome. Bien sur, il faut que tout se passe bien, pour une fois que quelqu'unlui faisait confiance!

Il s'habilla donc, content d'être dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie. Bien sur, il ne comptait pas abandonner ce masque froid qui lui permettait de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Il verrait bien par la suite. Tom descendit les esclaiers qui, après avoir traversé un long couloir, lui permettait d'accéder a une grande salle peu éclairé mais qui disposait de longue tables.

Tom regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Des hommes lisaient le journal, certains buvaient rapidement leur café. Tom s'assit à une table, au loin de tous les regards et attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il ne voulait pas demander a quelqu'un. Il continua a regarder autour de lui lorsqu'un pop lui fit tourner sa tête a sa gauche.

Tom se retint de crier mais il recula de deux bons mètres, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-Que voulez vous Monsieur ? Demanda la créature.

Tom l'examina. Elle était petite, l'oreille tombante, la peau fripée et de grands yeux qui le fixait.

Il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de cette chose ! Il se ressaisit, s'avança et demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Elsa vous a demandé ce que vous vouliez.

-Ah. Euh…

Tom réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant surtout la disparition de cette créature.

-Un chocolat chaud.

-Bien Monsieur.

La chose disparut.

Tom souffla. Il se remit droit sur sa chaise, attendant que la chose lui apporte son chocolat chaud. Apres, il irait trouver ce Tom. Le pop qui suivit ne le fit pas sursauter mais la créature l'intriguait toujours.

-Voila votre chocolat chaud. Vous êtes Monsieur Riddle ?

Tom la regarda et hocha la tête.

-Ceci est donc pour vous. Bonne journée Monsieur.

Et elle partit en un pop.

Tom prit la bourse sur la table et la mit dans sa poche.

Il prit la lettre et la lut. Les fournitures scolaires avec à coté, le nom du magasin.

Il but son chocolat chaud d'une traite, se leva, mit sa lettre dans une poche et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie ou deux minutes plus tôt, un homme y était allé. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva dans la basse cour avec un mur en brique en face de lui.

Mais ou l'homme avait-il pu aller ?

Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortit. Il regarda dans tous les coins mais ne vit rien.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et Tom se retourna vivement. Un homme âgé, les cheveux noirs et les yeux perçant tenaient dans sa main celle d'un petit garçon de 11 ans qui était le portrait craché de son père.

Le père poussa Tom et il toucha le mur en brique avec un bout de bois. Le passage s'ouvrit sous les yeux étonnés de Tom.

-Encore un sang de bourbe, entendit Tom. Allez, vient Lucius.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans la foule. Cet homme l'avait insulté vu le regard méprisant qu'il lui avait lancé : il paierait.

Tom alla donc au Chemin de Traverse. Il y découvrit un autre monde. Il passa tout d'abord chez Mme Guipure, il avait un grand besoin d'habits. Il se fit faire une toute nouvelle garde robe, histoire de ressembler plus a un sorcier qu'a un moldu.

Il alla ensuite chez Fleury et Bott. Il prit la liste des livres recommandés et il jeta un coup d'œil aux différents livres qui s'offraient a lui.

-Papa, regarde ! L'histoire de Salazar Serpentard ! Entendit-il. ,

Tom se tourna et vit un garçon blond qui montrait un livre a son père qui était d'ailleurs blond aussi. Tom jeta un coup d'œil au livre.

Celui-ci était vert et argenté et un serpent était dessiné en couverture. Il reporta son attention sur le fils et le père. Le père prit le livre et le feuilleta.

Pff, rien de nouveau. Allons, viens Pirgus, nous devons allez faire faire ta garde robe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom, le dévisagea de haut en bas. Heureusement qu'il avait mis ses habits sorciers sinon il aurait fait tache.

Le fils et le père partirent de la boutique, une pile de livre de 1ère année sous le bras.

Tom finit donc sa journée d'achat chez Ollivander. Il entra dans le magasin.

Un homme, petit, leva la tête de ses papiers, étouffa un cri voyant Tom et recula de quelques mètres.

-monsieur Riddle je présume. Demanda Ollivander, légèrement inquiet.

Tom hocha la tête.

-Vous ressemblez tellement a votre père que j'ai cru justement le revoir et c'est cela qui m'a surpris.

Tom haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

-Oui, votre père était un moldu donc il n'a pas le droit de venir ici. Bon, vous n'êtes pas venu pour entendre parler de votre famille mais pour une baguette.

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique du magasin et revint avec plusieurs boite. Il les posa sur le comptoir, sortit une baguette de l'étui et la tendit à Tom.

-27,5 centimètres, en chêne, crin de licorne.

Tom la pris mais rien ne se passa.

-Vous tenez beaucoup de votre mère, une sorcière puissante venant d'une famille noble. Il vous faut une baguette plus puissante. Essayez celle ci.

Il sortit une autre baguette de l'étui et lui tendit.

-25 centimètre, en houx cœur de dragon.

Tom la prit mais rien ne se passa.

-ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais vous en trouver une.

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec une boite noir.

-C'est la baguette la plus puissante que j'ai. 27,5 centimètres, bois d'if, plume de phoenix.

Tom la prit et il sentit une bouffée d'air chaud l'envahir et la baguette s'éclaira, puis, redevint normal.

La baguette a choisi son maître, monsieur Riddle. C'est une belle création, prenez en soin, elle pourra vous sauvez la vie par ces temps qui cours.

Tom paya et partit de la boutique. Il savait que son destin venait de changer. Il était puissant, très puissant. Et cela l'enchantait. Il voulait devenir le plus puissant sorcier de Poudlard et qui sais, de l'angleterre.

Tom rentra au Chaudron Baveur, prit le déjeuner et repartie a l'animalerie. Il observa les chouettes. Il hésitait a prendre un animal ou pas. Il aurait bien voulait prendre un chat mais il hésitait. Cela lui rappelait trop Tommy. Il voulait faire une croix sur sa passée, Tommy aussi.

Il trouverait peut-être un animal à Poudlard qui lui conviendrait.

Il attendit donc patiemment le 1er septembre.

* * *

**RAR:**

******Yunie(Alista)** : merci pour ta review et la faute. 

**Rebecca-Black**: merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours tres plaisir.

**Lyra666 : **rien a redire.

reviews?


End file.
